


Turn The Page

by captainlevirivai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, possible manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlevirivai/pseuds/captainlevirivai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''The Walking Dead'' was not a series anymore. It became their reality 6 months ago. Eren was with his friends when it all started. Everything was about to change. All they could do was to kill these monsters and survive. It was a long way to go for them but they wouldn’t be on their own for too long.</p><p>*DISCONTINUED*<br/>I'm really sorry, I really wanted to make a great fanfiction in a Zombie-Apocalypse setting but I came to hate the outcome of what I did. I had everything planned out on paper, but as soon as I started bringing it together it turned out to be shit. I'm sorry for everyone who liked what I did and I appreciate that but I'm not happy with it. I came to the decision to drop this instead of rushing through my plot and making this Fanfiction even more shitty for anyone who liked it so far. I never wanted to be one of those writers who drop their work but I'm afraid I have to. </p><p>To give you some kind of hope I'm writing on another piece of work but I won't post anything until I've written every chapter just to have it complete before disappointing you again. It won't be about Zombies or anything but I had this Idea for a while now and I hope you and me like the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hey um I don't know what to say.  
> This is my first fanfiction and I'd like to say thank you to my friend who gave me enough inspiration to actually write this thing.  
> I also want to say that his isn't a Walking Dead fanfic, no, it's and ereri one.  
> The Characters are not mine and I don't want to profit from them but I indeed own this story.
> 
> Well then have fun and give me your feedback guys!  
> I don't bite so you can ask if you have any questions c:

**Third Person POV**

 

_6 months ago everything seemed normal. Eren was with his friends in the bus, like every day, on their way to Trost University when it happened. Someone started screaming, then there was blood on the windows and then the bus crashed. Everyone stayed silent for a moment before they heard it. The growl of a hungry animal. Suddenly everyone was in a hurry to get out of the bus. Nobody knew what was happening. Everyone was running, people were laying on the ground and got eaten by humans. No, not humans. Zombies. Blood, dead body’s, undead humans, crying and fear was not even half of what Eren saw in that moment, when he escaped the bus with his friends. They didn’t knew where to go. All they knew was, that they were living in a Zombie apocalypse. Everything changed within seconds and within these seconds the teenager realized that there was no escaping, no waking up from a nightmare. This was reality. Yesterday they feared the upcoming exams and today they’d fear the undead._

_Armin, one of Eren’s closest friends, tapped on his shoulder and signalized him to follow the group. They run down the street, trapping over dead body’s. When they reached their University to call for help they watched in horror how their classmates and teachers got eaten alive. Human eating human. Everybody has watched The Walking Dead but nobody would have believed that it could become reality. All they could do now was running home and hide, until the government would send help. And so they run._

_After 2 months of hiding in their houses, they slowly lost hope that somebody would come and rescue them. The group of teenagers decided to stay at Eren’s place to build a plan. His parents had left to get help but everyone knew they wouldn’t come back. Eren’s father told him that he’d work on an antidote for this new infection and he wondered why his father knew that it was an infection, but didn’t questioned it. He assumed it was obvious, because that was what happened in The Walking Dead too right?_

_After 4 months of hiding they lost their last glim of hope. The streets were empty, only undead walking around. They decided to flee their hometown and packed everything they could find in their houses. Medicine, knifes, food and water. It took them a few days to learn how to kill the undead but they’ve somehow managed. They stole food and water from the stores nearby and rested in the woods, hidden behind the trees._

_After 5 months, they lost Mikasa when they explored one of the stores and got attacked by the undead. She died protecting the group and helped them escape. Shortly after, their friend Marco got bitten and died the following night. Everyone could tell that it was even harder for Jean, to accept that his love died. They knew he was in love with the freckled boy all along but everyone kept their mouths shut. It was hard, he couldn’t understand why Eren wasn’t crying over Mikasa, because she was like a sister to Eren. He always said that she wouldn’t want him to cry, she’d rather want him to move on and start fighting. And so he did. He learned quickly, impressive for Armin and Jean because Eren was always bad at school._

_Now, 6 months later, after it all started, it was only Armin, Jean and Eren. They still got no clue why it happened but they knew they had to survive. For their fallen friends and family and for themselves. They’ve seen their friends die, the worst way possible, and sometimes they’d still cry in their sleep, but that didn’t hinder them to fight, fight for what was left, fight for their life. Eren became the leader of their group because he was the best when it came to killing the undead while Jean and Armin made the plans and decided where to go. They came along pretty well and worked together as a team but that was basically because they only had themselves. There was no one to teach them how to deal with small scratches or killing oddly human looking undead. It was a long way to go for them but they wouldn’t be on their own for too long._


	2. Eren's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys~ here it is  
> Chapter 1 has appeared!
> 
> I really hope you'll like it c:  
> Have fun ~

_14/7/16_

 

It was hot, damn hot. Too hot for me but that was my smallest problem right now. I was facing a small pack of undead while my friends Jean and Armin were still sleeping. Long talk short, I kicked in Jean’s side to get him to wake up. He frowned but I could tell his eyes winded when he saw the undead. He shook Armin awake and told him to pack our things before he followed me to kill these undead humans. Humans? No, that weren’t humans. They ate human flesh and looked like drug addicted criminals but they weren’t human, well not anymore. Those empty eyes, staring at you before you slay their head of. All they want is our flesh. They don’t think, they can’t. Those creatures don’t have souls. I always laughed when they ran away in ‘’The Walking Dead’’ because I thought it was easy to just shot their brains out, but it isn’t that easy. I and my friends liked the show really much, always joked around what we’d do if we were to live with zombies and now, we really have to face them but no one is laughing. Most of my friends died day 1 but I still feel like some of them survived. Sometimes I still wonder why it all happened but at times like these I just cut off my brain and slash those heads off. Unlike from ‘’The Walking Dead’’, we had to really cut their heads off, not only stabbing their brains. I turned around to see how Armin was doing when I caught him starring at the undead, walking in his direction. Armin was still not used to kill them because they still ‘kinda’ looked like humans. He’s always the shy guy, even if he were to die he wouldn’t kill a real human. But these creatures were for a fact not human. He was still shaking when I cut the head off of the zombie. We preferred to call them ‘undead’ instead of ‘zombies’ because this whole situations wasn’t like in all those movies you’d watch with your friends late at night. No, this was our reality, sad but true.

“It’s okay Armin.” I pat on his shoulder and turned around when I heard my name being called. “Eren. Can we go now?” Jean was still heavy breathing when he walked up to us. Blood stains on his shirt, new ones and dry ones. We hadn’t enough time to take a bath in the lake nearby and Armin said it was dangerous to go swimming because we didn’t know how the undead infected each other. It could happen through water or the air and we wouldn’t know that. Armin nodded and we took our things to leave the forest to walk on the streets ones more. As I said it was damn hot and walking in the sun was no fun at all. We never stayed on one place for too long in case there’d be more undead. It was our daily routine to sleep at one place somewhere in the woods and start moving in the morning. We haven’t seen any other survivors but I doubted that we were the only ones alive. As soon as we found a little shack we searched the surroundings and decided to stay there for the sun to go down a little. It wasn’t healthy to walk with the sun burning your thoughts, that’s what Armin keeps saying. And we’d drink too much. We haven’t found a store for days now and our water bottles were almost empty. Nobody could tell where we were but it was for sure a place with nothing.

“How many miles is that damn store away huh?” Jean growled. Armin was quick to answer since he was like Google Maps or something. “Three miles to be honest.” He laughed shyly as he meet Jeans gaze. Then he looked over to me. “Ne Eren, do you think we can walk the night?” I could see Jean’s eyes twitch in the corner of my eyes but I put up a hand to stop him from scolding. “Yeah, sure.” “Are you insane? We barely even slept last night and now you want to walk even more?” Jean always got angry over the dumbest things but Armin and I knew his mood swings weren’t that serious. “Jean, calm down.” He was about to slap me but I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. “If we walk this night we’re faster and it’s for a fact easier to walk when it isn’t that hot.” He sight and I let go of his hand. We had our little fights but in the end we all knew that we’d only survive together.

When it got a little bit darker we decided to start walking the same direction. It was much easier to walk at night but Armin couldn’t convince Jean to always walk at night because he said it’d be too dangerous. The nights were somewhat peaceful. No busy people in the train stations, no loud noises from the streets and no sun. I always feel like something should be missing but I can’t think of anything. All we needed were each other and our knifes. The undead in our world don’t seem like they can see much at night but therefor they can smell us pretty well and that is the bad part of it. You sweat over the day, especially with this heat, and because we couldn’t wash ourselves earlier, we’re zombie food when we walk at night. It was dangerous. Of course it was but it was just as dangerous as sleeping when it’s dark. You can’t see anything because there are no streetlamps, no bars, simply nothing around, only a car driving by.

Wait.

“Was that..?” Armin whispered. “Ye-yeah, that was a car.” Jean said with a low voice. It was like a daydream. There were humans, driving away. It confirmed my feeling, that we weren’t the only ones who survived that mess. Would they even help us if they saw us? Were they good people or murderer? I have to say thanks to The Walking Dead, we’ve learned a lot. We shouldn’t trust people that easily because they could kill us any second when they find out that we have medicine and other stuff. Should I be thinking that much? It could be our only chance to finally get away, but it could also be our final state. I watched the blue car disappearing behind the field when Armin tugged my sleeve. “Let’s go! We need to follow that car!” I simply nodded and we started running. The car was pretty fast and I wondered if they’d even recognize us. “Come on! Faster!” Jean shouted and Armin started to wave his arms. “What are you doing Armin?” “They won’t see us because we’re too far away, we need to get their attention.” My little genius. We all waved our arms as fast as we could when the car finally slowed down. I sighed in relieve and let my arms drop back to my sides. I pinched Armin in his side and he laughed. “Thanks to you. Again.” “I did it for the group.” He said with a smile. Jean looked back at us with a serious face before he said: “Watch out guys. We don’t know if we can trust them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You survived chapter 1 dude! Congrats!  
> However, please tell me if you liked the chapter or not because I really want to know~
> 
> Note: If you can see the other note about the prologue then it's either a bug or I did something wrong.  
> If you can't see the note then everything is fine ^^
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go with the next chapter.  
> I really want to thank you for commenting and reading this fanfiction,  
> it makes me really happy you know?
> 
> I'll try to upload as often as I can because I know how it feels to wait for the damn fanfic to update..  
> but anyways, have fun and please tell me if that chapter is a yey or ney ^^

_14/7/16_

 

“Stop complaining four-eyes. I know there’s the gas-station not far from here so just shut up for a moment.” “But Levi! If you’re driving even faster we’ll never get there!” I only sighed and slowed down the car and stopped the motor. Hanji was never a fan of my driving but I could barely concentrate if she was to talk nonsense while I was the driver. A single look in the mirror to Erwin and I exited the car to switch with him. Our blue VW-van wouldn’t make it much longer, we knew it. The old car couldn’t stand another attack. We’d have to travel without it like when it all started. Erwin and Hanji always were my only ‘friends’, if you can call them that. They kind of understood me from the very beginning, what I liked, what I disliked. But they also know when they cross a line, when it gets too personal. I hate talking about myself, have ever hated it and will ever hate it. And they know. Hanji is always loud and annoying but she’s our doctor. She studied near our shared flat while I and Erwin worked at this little coffee shop at the Trost University. We were on our way to the coffee shop when hell started. I couldn’t recall what exactly happened, all I remembered was that Erwin took my arm and ran. When we arrived Hanji and her study-partners waited for us to get ready and run. Of course I questioned if it wasn’t better to stay save at home but I saw that they were scared. But scared of what? That was when I saw them for the first time. Those zombies, it’s weird to call them that. I remember watching a movie about those, it was a boring one.

When we were on our run we lost Hanji’s friends and I felt her changing. She was still annoying but something in her eyes wasn’t like before. Maybe one of them was her boyfriend or something. I don’t really care. The only relationship I ever had and have is the relationship with these two dorks in Erwin’s van.

“Will you stop complaining now?” I asked, clearly annoyed to switch seats with Erwin. She only nodded in response. Erwin glared at me through the mirror but I just continued to watch our surroundings. We were nowhere. There was nothing like, absolutely nothing. Forest, as far as one could see and it was getting on my nerves. We haven’t seen a single human for quite a while now and I doubted that we’d ever see one again. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we would have stayed home safe. Would we still be alive or eaten long ago?

We’ve been staying in a little old shack for a while but we soon found out that there came too many Zombies to sleep at night. I would like to sleep in a good warm bed once again but this criterions didn’t allowed it. Some days we’d follow some tracks in the forest but only to find some slain Zombies or empty water bottles. If we could find that person we’d probably try to rob them. It may live the stronger one right? We wouldn’t kill him for god’s sake but we needed to stay alive too.

“Hey Erwin, stop for a moment.” Hanji asked, way too loud. “Why four-eyes?” “There!” she was pointing out of the window to somewhere in the endless field to our left. I sighed and patted on Erwin’s shoulder. “Go on. She’s tired and see-“, Erwin cut me off. “No! There Levi! Humans!” I swung my head to the left to confirm what he was saying and I felt my jaw drop when I indeed saw three persons with waving arms running our direction. “Can we trust them?” I asked quietly as Hanji left the van with a laugher. “They look like teenagers.” “That doesn’t say that they won’t kill us.” “Hey Levi, try to be a little bit more positive.” I laughed at Erwin’s words as I watched the kids, still running down the field. When Erwin saw Hanji waving back at the kids he exited the van as well to stop her from screaming around. I sit back and watched the scene from a safe distance. When the kids arrived at the van they panted like dogs. They wore clothes with blood stains all over. So they’re just like us? Probably not. Those kids don’t belong here but that doesn’t mean we’re the ones to change that. I was about to switch to the driver seat once again, to just drive away, when Erwin opened my door. “Don’t you want to inspect them?” I blinked at him. “What for? It’s not like we’re keeping them like some lost puppies are we?”

After a heated discussion with Erwin and Hanji it got too dark to drive without lights anyways. We decided to sleep on the field, a fence between us and those kids. I didn’t trusted them and it seems like one of them was curious too. That one guy with the horseface kept glaring at me. He was hella annoying but I couldn’t do anything about it because Erwin kept reminding me that they’re lost just like we were. Anyways, I was too tired to keep thinking about those dorks and eventually drifted to sleep.

A dreamless sleep was interrupted by a screaming kid. I growled and got up to see what was wrong when I saw three undead walking straight to the kids. I shook Erwin and Hanji awake when one of the kids told their friend to shut up. Eren, was his name or Armin, tugged the blonde guy behind him before he looked around to spot the undead as well as Erwin and Hanji. Erwin was fast to his feet and told us to pack our things into the van. He didn’t need to tell us twice, we pulled everything together while he moved towards the undead to slay them. Two of the strangers helped him before I heard the third one screaming again. Everything went so fast I didn’t realized that Erwin got bitten until Hanji and that Eren or Armin guy were carrying him to the van. “He got bitten!” the boy screamed. “I can see that kid, stop screaming.”

Eren or Armin, I think I’ll call him Eren, helped me to get Erwin into the van. I pulled up his sleeve to see the wound. It wasn’t that deep but still deep enough to pull up is blood. “Please move a bit Eren.” Hanji said before she got on the other side from Erwin. She looked worried into one of our bags just to put it down and look at me. “We need to cut his arm off before the poison gets into his system.” I heard Eren swallowing next to us. “Then cut it off.” I said irritated by Hanji’s look. “He’ll die on blood loss if I don’t get any more medicine.” Ah. Erwin would die either way. I looked at his hurt expression and then back to Hanji. It’d be only us then. I liked Erwin, he was one of the closest persons I’ve ever had. Of course it would take some time to accept his dead but everyone I knew from my old life where gone, left me behind or died. Erwin’s dead wouldn’t change anything.

Suddenly Eren pulled a word. “Um. We might have some medicine that could help.” Hanji’s eyes lit up. He pulled his bag up and opened it for Hanji to look inside. “Oh boy! That’s what I need.” I felt relieved. He could live. I felt almost bad for already saying goodbye in my head. Thanks to that kid. Hanji was about to open the package when that horseface bumped in. “Hey! What are you doing?” He ripped the package from Hanji’s hands and starred at us. He was panting with rage. But I would just react like him. “That’s our medicine Eren! Why would we give it to those strangers?” Yeah that was right. They didn’t know us but still one of them wanted to help us. The horseface put the package into the hands of the blondie, who just looked confused at the situation. This was going to end in a fight. We needed that medicine to save Erwin’s life but they needed it for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you can still read the Note about the Prologue but idk how to fix that so yeah... gomen /o.o/


	4. Eren's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay friends I'm back with a new chapter ^^  
> I know that I have to add the Trigger Warning but you know I don't think I did it very well so .. take it as it is.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> You can easily skip this chapter if you don't want to read it.
> 
> And for the rest of you I won't stop you from reading this but I'd like you to tell me your thoughts about this chapter in the comments below.  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos or even Bookmarks *///* I'm really happy you like this fanfiction so far and I hope I won't disappoint you xox.
> 
> sooo and for that have fun friends ouo/

_20/6/16_

 

_We all sat there in shock. Nobody would’ve expected it to end this way. She was dead. Eaten in front of us. Her screams faded as time went by. The rain on my face didn’t manage to hide my tears. I couldn’t remember feeling this numb and lost at the same time and for all I’ve learned in this short amount of time was, that if you don’t take a situation seriously as it is, you deserve to die._

_Blood._

_Mikasa._

_Dead._

_Mikasa._

_Why?_

_We’ve just managed to get some new water bottles and escaped the little shop when they attacked us from behind. We were surrounded by undead and I told them to run as fast as they could but something went wrong. Terribly wrong. Marco was right behind Mikasa when the undead snatched him away. She turned around to push it off of him. Jean screamed at Marco to run faster. He managed to start running up to us. I stopped my tracks to watch the situation. And just in this second, as Mikasa wanted to continue running with us, the undead scratched her ankle and she fell into the mud. I immediately turned to run and help her but when she looked up at me with her beautiful shining eyes, shaking her head rapidly. I stopped. She smiled at me and mouthed `run` before the undead had his teeth in her back and ripped her open. Her scream sent my blood rushing, heart beating faster. Time couldn’t fade slower in this moment. In trance I grabbed Armin by his arm and run, telling Jean and Marco to follow quickly. And then we ran still hearing her screams behind us. Armin stopped running somewhere on our path and I turned around. Marco fell again, Jean was quick by his side and supported his obviously broken leg._

_Rain started getting harder and the fog from last night came back. We pulled us into the forest but we wouldn’t get far before strength leaves us. We couldn’t see 5 trees into the forest because of the rain and fog and that bothered me. I stopped and told the others to stop as well. My legs were shaking before I let myself drop to the ground. I could still hear her screams from far away, echoing through the forest._

_“Eren.”_

_“Eren!”_

_I turned to see Armin screaming at me, worry in his tearing eyes. Everything I could think of that moment - His clothes soaked wet from the rain, his hair sticking to his forehead and the hurried_ _breathing. He leaned against my shoulder and cried. It wasn’t wrong to cry but I knew it wouldn’t bring her back. Jean checked on Marco’s leg and tried to stop it from bleeding. I patted Armin’s hair when I leaned against the tree behind me, watching the rain falling in slow motion, unable to move. We’ve lost her._

_Maybe the rain stopped after a while and Armin’s tears started to dry but nobody would say anything. Everyone was in shock, unable to recognize what just happened. After a while I finally closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I removed Armin from my shoulder and walked over to Jean and Marco. The bleeding had stopped but he fainted a while ago. I sat beside Jean who just starred at the muddy ground, tears still streaming down his face. “He’ll die.” Jean suddenly said out of nowhere. I turned to look at him but he just closed his eyes. Confused by his statement I looked over to Armin who starred at Jean with horror. Unsure what to do I looked over Marco’s wound. It didn’t seem too bad. “He got bitten.” Jean finally unfold and I stopped breathing. “He’s going to turn in a few days right? That’s how it goes.” He bitterly laughed and let his face fall into his hands. “I don’t want another one to die.” He cried silently and I just pulled him into a hug and stroked his back._

_We sat there for hours and the night slowly came around when Marco woke up. Nobody of us wanted to tell him what was going to happen with him but we had to. Of course we had medicine but we all knew that it wouldn’t work with zombie bites. He took it with composure. Marco wasn’t someone to panic over his upcoming dead, he was someone to just laugh it off as if it was nothing._ _He killed himself the same night when everyone was asleep. He used a knife to slice his wrists open._

_Armin and I woke up to Jean’s painful crying and screaming. Armin had to forcefully remove Jean from Marco’s dead body and convince him to turn around while I had to cut his head off so he won’t turn any moment. I knew we had to move fast because we’d get in trouble with Jean screaming even louder than before but I didn’t wanted to take this last moment with Marco from him. We knew he secretly loved Marco but was too scared to tell him and by that we knew that he was regretting it just in this painful last moment. Jean wasn’t someone to talk openly about his feelings or his sexuality and neither of that he wanted Marco to know. Armin and I often tried to convince him to just stay behind his feelings and tell Marco the truth. Marco would have never turned him down, I’m sure of that.  And if it wasn’t enough the rain started pouring again._


	5. Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys.  
> I finally made it. I'm really sorry it took so long but I had some serious tests coming up and stuff.  
> You know the drill.   
> But here we are again.
> 
> I hope you had a great christmas and I wish you only the best for the new year.  
> Stay safe guys! ouo/

_14/7/16_

 

They kept staring into each other’s eyes. No words needed to be said. That horseface boy Jean didn’t wanted to help us but Eren tried to convince his friend. I didn’t know what happened in their early days of this disaster but in this situation, with Erwin slowly dying, we needed a quick answer from the strangers. He wouldn’t take it much longer and everyone knew. Hanji ripped her shirt in parts to stop some of the blood but it would only give him minutes.

Time was running faster with every second passing by. The tension was thick. Nobody said anything until Erwin took the lead. He coughed and his voice was raspy. “Look, Jean right?” “Please keep your voice down Erwin.” Hanji pleaded. “I don’t know what happened. You don’t need to tell me, or Hanji, or Levi. But … I want you three to know, that those two here..” he pointed at Hanji then at me “They won’t hunt you down if you decide to let me die here.” I furrowed my brows but didn’t interrupted Erwins possible last words. “You have every right in the world to take your stuff and run away, because you don’t owe us anything. We’re strangers. I could be a murderer and you wouldn’t know.” He tried a smile.

“I had a happy life so far. Your dead friend was young when he had to go and we all know the pain you have to deal with .. We all know the darkness that rounds your hearts. I’m already thirty six, my life was over before this even started.” He coughed again, this time with blood. “It’s enough Erwin.” I said before looking back to Jean and Eren. The horseface looked like he was about to break down. He probably was breaking down already but Erwins words seemed to move something inside of the kid.

He was clenching his fists before he looked at Erwin. His eyes watering. “He was too young. I will never forget his stupid smiling face, his cute laugh not even the way he smelled. We could’ve survived this hell together.” His voice broke and Eren grabbed his shoulder.

“He was an angel, everyone smiled when he did. And we’ll never forget him, he’ll live in our memories, Jean. But those people aren’t the reason he died and you know it, Marco would’ve helped them without even overthinking it.” He laughed bitterly. “He probably would’ve taken the bite for Erwin.” Horseface looked at Eren and back to Erwin before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Alright, You’re right.” Taking a step back from Eren swiping the little tears away which where scrolling down his cheeks, he looked directly at me. “Take it. Whatever you need.” I nodded and hurried to the little blond you reached out to give me the small bag.

Hanji instantly started her work.

“I wouldn’t have known what to do with all this stuff anyways.” Eren said as he sat beside me outside the van. Hanji was in there for about ten minutes and I could still hear Erwins deep breaths. He was still alive. “My dad was a doctor. We had tons of those stuff at home.” He laughed. I just watched the moon disappearing behind the clouds as Eren kept talking about his home and his friends. “Mikasa was like a sister, more like a mother for me. She was always there when I needed any help, ya know?” I sighed. “Why are you telling me this, brat?”

“I’m not a brat!” He complained.

“How old are you?” I didn’t needed to look at him to know that he was looking confused. “Uhm.. nineteen?” I raised an eyebrow. “Was that a question, brat?”

“I’m nineteen.” Why am I even talking to this kid? Oh right, he was talking to me. “Why are you like that?”

“Like what?”

“You’re cold.”

“Maybe I am.”

“But why?”

I sighed and looked at him, brows furrowed. “Because. That’s why. It’s none of your business kid. I don’t know you and you don’t know me, that’s all.” “But maybe I want to know you.” This little shit. I just wanted a little time to think, maybe to pray for Erwin, and this little brat was distracting as hell. He was talking nonstop. I don’t even know why he thought it was a good idea to sit beside me. Listening to his family stories wouldn’t make this situation any better. Erwin could die in there and he was talking about his freaking family who left him when this shit started.

“Your name is Levi.”

“You don’t say.”

“What’s your last name, Levi?”

“Keep it down, brat. I don’t talk about myself.”

“Not even your last name? I’ll never get to know you like this.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to know me, brat.”

“But I want-“

“Brat.”

“I’m not a brat!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

He pulled his knees closer to his body and rested his chin on them. I leaned against the van and listened to Erwins steady breathing inside. Maybe he was going to make it.

It was 3 in the morning when Hanji finally opened the van and stepped outside. I quickly got up from my sitting position and pierced her with a questioning look. “He’s safe.” I nodded. “A little longer and it would’ve been too late for him.”

She carried a bag with blood stains all over and I didn’t dared to ask what was inside, because I knew. His arm. Hanji had to cut it off in order to prevent him from turning into an undead human eating killer. The next days would be hard because we had to carry this little brats with us. Even though, Hanji would probably talk to the kids instead of gauging my driving skills. We’ll see how this is going to turn out.


	6. Update

As you may have noticed, this fanfiction went from 'I'll update as often as I can' over 'Temporary hiatus' to now finally 'Discontinued'. I can't find enough words to tell you how sorry I am or how bad I feel for dropping this fanfiction. But I made up my mind and decided it would be best to drop it instead of letting you wait forever. I've had everything plotted out to the very end but whenever I started writing on a new chapter it didn't came out the way I wanted it to be. There are still two chapters I've written but they're horrible and my motivation just disappeared with every word I wrote. 

Some of you may know this struggle with writing chapters without motivation and you may be able to understand my decision a little bit. I want to thank everyone who came here and left kudos or comments, I really appreciate it. 

To lift the mood just a tiny little bit I can say that I've started working on something new. It will be Ereri again and I might end up posting it once it's finished. But only when it's finished, since I don't want my new work to end up like this one. It won't be about Zombies or something like that. Sorry, really. 

Maybe one day I'll pick up this work and rewrite it to my liking but at this moment I can't find the motivation. But we'll never know, since the plot is complete I would just need to write the chapters. - But since I'm not someone to give false hopes I won't promise anything.

Alright, I think I've said everything that needed to be said. Again, I'm really sorry for everyone who liked this fanfiction so far but I really hate the outcome. I hate that the chapters are so short, that the chapters always go to ways that I've never considered in my plot and all in all that it doesn't match the picture I had in my head.

I hope to see you in my new fanfiction (whenever it'll come out) and that you're not too disappointed in me.  
Thanks for everything,  
captainlevirivai ♡


End file.
